What Makes a Trancy Maid
by CrazyAnimeKittyGirl
Summary: Alois asks for more help around the manor to see some new and more entertaining faces. He requests Claude to hire brand new maid, which turns out to be you. What happens when Alois decides he likes the new maid?
1. What makes a Trancy Maid

You have been hired by Claud Faustus to be a new maid at the Trancy mansion. Your excited for your first day working for the young highness. As you get out of the carriage with your bags you stop to admire the beauty of the mansion, when you notice the spider web above the door. You raised your hand to smash it with a hankercheif, When a hand stopped you. "What do you think your doing?" Your heard a leathery voice from behind you say. You turn around to see no other than the man that had hired you, Claude Faustus. "H-hello Claude. I was just about to get arid of that filthy spider before it becomes a problem..." You could tell he was a bit upset. But he loosened his grip on your wrist and let go. "Here at the Trancy manor, we preserve every spider's life. There for-we do not kill them." He said in a slightly raised tone. "Now come this way and I'll show you where to get ready. After all, Lord Trancy is almost back from some business with Ciel Phantomhive. I'm honestly surprised he had Hanna go with him for the time being, rather than me. Allow me to show you around the mansion." He said turning to you. "Yes please." You said, politely following him.

After most of the tour he had only two more places to show you. "(Y/n), please come this way. The next place I'll show you is the young highness' bedroom. Every morning I come in here to help get him ready for the day. While I doubt you'll need to ever come up here, it's nice to know just in case. Now the final place I have to show you is the kitchen. I'll be the one cooking in here most of the time, but if I'm busy you'll take care of the meal. Otherwise, you will carry out the meal and serve it to the young Highness. Oh, and one more thing..." Claude pointed his attention to you. "Yes?" You asked him for the answer. "You must remember to always refer to The Lord Trancy as your Highness, and as his maid you must never look him directly in the eyes, (y/n). If you need an example of why, just look at Hanna when she comes back. She had her eye smashed in by The Lord Trancy. He can be quite cruel sometimes, but I suppose it's these things that spice a person's soul..." Claude sighed. You giggled at his comment. "Yes, I suppose your right." You commented. You heard a carriage pull out in front. "Lord Trancy is home. Take your position by the door and wait for instructions." Claude ordered before dashing to the door. You followed close behind him.

As Alois walked in, he almost imediatly noticed you and took action. He got on his tiptoes and leaned on your shoulder to whisper I to your ear. "Hello, and who are you?" He licked your ear slightly, which made you cringe inside. As you were about to open your mouth to answer, Claude interjected. "This is, (y/n). She's the new maid you asked me to get." Claude answered monotonously. "Alright. Make me dinner Claude." Alois stated, dropping his smirk into a serious frown.

"Here you go, your Highness." You said, setting down the plate I front of Alois. Than you went to stand against the wall with Hanna, Claude, Canterbury, Thompson and Timber. "Sit down next to me, (y/n)." Alois demanded. He then sent Claude to make you dinner too. "I think you look lovely in the uniform I gave you." Alois told you in a proud voice. "Thank you, your Highness." You smiled. "I want you." Alois smirked. "Pardon me, your Highness?" You asked for clarification. "Just as it sounds, I want y-" Alois was interrupted. As if on queue, Claude walked in with your food. Alois was quiet for the rest of dinner. 'What could he have meant?' You thought. But you didn't have any time to ponder it. You had to go to sleep early to get an early start on your day.

You woke up to Claude sitting at your bed side calling you to get up. After you were a little more awake, you got curious. "Claude, why did you hire me?" You asked him. He gave you a bit of a sideways glance at first, but quickly pulled back together. "You are a beautiful young woman, and not to mention..." Claude paused for a moment. "What Claude?" You asked. "Nothing." He answered. "It can't just be nothing if you put this much thought into it!" You accidently snapped. He whipped around and pinned you against he wall. "If you really want to know, convince me first." Claude said, tightening his grip on your wrists. "No." You said firmly. "Then you don't need to know." Claude said letting go of your wrists and walking away. "I'll figure it out as soon as possible..." You whisper under your breath. You were determined to find out what he meant. But you needed to get into your working clothes before you could do any real research.

As you walked downstairs, you saw the triplets in the garden through the window. 'They must be the gardeners...' You thought. After Claude made breakfast Alois sat you down next to him again. You both ate breakfast together. You noticed a frown on Hanna's face. She was rubbing the patch over her left eye, the one Claude said Alois smashed in. "Hanna!" You flinched when you heard Alois yell. "You silly bitch, you don't really need that eye patch, do you?" Alois got up and grabbed her behind the neck. "Stop trying to get people to feel sorry for you! It's your own fault it happened!" He threw Hanna to the ground and had Claude take care of the situation. "Sorry about her, (y/n)." Alois apologized as he sat back down. "It's fine, your Highness." You said. "Good. And we have a party arranged for this afternoon. It's a costume party. I invited all of the most important nobles to the party. Including Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis." Alois announced. "Oh?" You asked in slight shock. "Yes, and you need to wear a costume too, (y/n)." Alois said. "Yes, your Highness." You answered. "You shall wear a black and blue dress I have picked out for you. It is tight in the middle and has black lace on the bottom. The matching navy blue gloves also have black lace on them. It is a strapless dress that I know you can pull off." Alois informed you. "Yes, your Highness." You smiled at him and thanked him for the invitation to actually be a guest. But why? Your just the maid after all.

Later at the costume event, you were very nervous. Not only was this your first social event, every where you turned you saw a noble man or woman. Claude walked up to you. "Are you fine, (y/n)?" He asked you. "I'm just a bit nervous. This is my first social event." You informed Claude. "Yes, I thought so. That's why I asked the young Highness to invite you as a guest. So you can see how our social events work here at the Trancy's." He told you. "Thank you Claude. What is the entertainment for tonight?" You asked out of curiosity. Claude smiled. "I'm afraid that this performance has already been done here once before. But I want to know what you'll think about it." Claude walked away. You slightly cocked your head to one side. 'What could he mean?" You wandered.

A while later, Alois was no where to be found. When you decided you should look for him, Hanna came out with a large instrument. You stopped to watch the performance. She licked all her fingers and decided to play. (Refer to Black Butler season 2 episode 6 if your not sure) As everyone started out loving it, they soon all began to have headaches. You looked around, trying to figure out what was wrong with them. Eventually Sebastian got there and played some notes on the wine glasses that balanced out what Hanna was playing. Everyone said that what Hanna was originally playing was wretched. But you actually kind of liked it.

That night, you over heard Alois talking to Claude. "Claude, I thought only demons like you and Hanna can listen to the music safely!" Alois yell whispered. "Yes, and the triplets and Sebastian too. But the reason why I had you invite her as a guest remains..." Then he slightly glanced over to you. "How long have you been listening?" He asked after hurrying away from Alois. "You should know not to eavesdrop on your Highness." Claude reminded you. He grabbed your shoulder and wouldn't let go. "Well, what's going on here, mister Demon!?" You asked angered. "Fine. I suppose I have to explain to you now. Your a half-breed, I believe." Claude told you. "A half-breed of what?" You asked confused. "Honestly, if you don't understand... Your partially demon." He told you. "Your not completely human, but enough to were you don't need to feed off a human's soul. But enough demon to were you can defend yourself in a time of need. To were you won't ever die. To were you could be shot in the head and stand right back up. Your mother was a demon. I was at one time in service of your human father. Before being in service of the young Highness. You know how your father disappeared a few days after your birth?" He asked. You had tears going down your face. You couldn't handle it. "W-what?" You stuttered out. "He was a wonderful man with an even more wonderful soul. It was quite delicious too." He told you. You let this all sink in for a moment. 'Could it all be true?" You thought. The truth hurts, you know that. But this hurt more than anything else ever could.

The next few days you went about your work in silence, and solitude. "(y/n), what's wrong?" Alois asked. "Claude told me something I don't know how to live with." You told him. "Oh? Well tell your master or there WILL be consequences." Alois demanded. "Yes, your Highness. He had said that I am half demon. He also told me that him, Hanna, Sebastian and the triplets Canterbury, Thompson and Timber are too." You told him. Alois looked really pissed off. "Damn it, Claude! In this he is true." Alois told you. As he calmed down he got really close to you. "I'm tired..." Alois said. "Would you like me to get Claude to prepare your bed for you, your Highness?" You responded disappointed that Claude was telling you the truth. "No, I want you to tuck me into bed. And while your at it, you can crawl in bed right along with me." Alois stated. You looked at him a moment to see if he was serious. But you decided to go along and tuck him in after dinner anyway. As you were about to leave the room, you heard a voice behind you. It was Alois. "Where do you think your going? I ordered you to sleep next to me. Claude had to leave to take care of some business for me for the night! I don't want to be left alone." Alois pleaded. "Of course, your Highness." You gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek before you lay on top of the blanket next to him. "Thank you, (y/n). Your sweet like a mum." He smiled slightly before falling asleep. You smiled again and blew out the candle on the bed stand. Then you slowly began to doze off, right next to him. Alois Trancy.

The next morning you woke up to Claude scolding you and telling you, you shouldn't do that. "Actually Claude, I told her to." Alois interjected, smiling at Claude. "I'm sorry your Highness. I didn't know." Claude glared at you. "Oh, and Claude? I want (y/n) to put me to sleep at night from now on." Alois finished. "Yes, your Highness." You and Claude said simultaneously. "Good. Now prepare my breakfast Claude!" Alois demanded. After Claude left he asked Hanna, Canterbury, Thompson and Timber to tend to the gardens. He then asked you to sit next to him at the table. "(y/n)? Your my maid, right?" Alois asked. "Of course, your Highness." You responded monotonously. "Would you like to become my fiancé instead? I heard its a much better offer than being a maid, and I'll need one as head of my household." Alois told you. You looked at him frozen for a moment. "Do you honestly want me, your Highness?" You asked him cautiously. "Yes, and I would be glad if you could want me too." Alois said, smirking. "Of course I'll be your fiancé!" You smiled. "Good." Alois looked at you both mischeviously and endearingly, all at the same time. You couldn't believe that you two were engaged. "I'll have Claude make preparations for the wedding right away!" Alois announced.


	2. A Trancy Wedding?

A Trancy Wedding?

You have been engaged to Alois for a month or two now. Typically, you'd wait a bit longer before the actual wedding after the proposal. But Alois was really excited and wanted to be married to you as soon as possible. So you were fine with it. But it requires a lot of immediate planning. So you were tired from helping Alois get everything together.

Alois looked at you with gleaming eyes. You thought he looked so sweet and innocent at that moment. Like he couldn't harm a single creature. But you knew that wasn't true. You've seen the way he treats Hanna and the other servants. But you truly did love him. "Are you okay, (y/n)?" Alois asked you, a bit distracted with the wedding planning. "Oh, no-I mean yeah. Anyway, what kind of flowers do you want Alois?" You asked, trying to change your thought process. "You sound tired. And how about bluebells?" Alois offered. You held back a yawn. You guys had been working on the plans for your wedding all day. "That sounds beautiful!" You smiled. You weren't really in the mood to disagree with your fiancé. He smiled back and exclaimed gleefully that you agreed. Alois had promised that he'd take you to get a dress fitted the next day. So after some more planning, you curled up next to Alois and went to sleep.

As you fell asleep, you felt utter darkness surround you. You saw Claude appear, then Hanna and the triplets. You saw yourself with Alois, at a picnic. But all of a sudden, Claude and Hanna each grabbed an arm of his and kept pulling him their way. Claude had the upper hand and pulled him in close, until Hanna called the triplets to her side. They pulled him apart and into pieces, leaving you behind. He left you alone in this world. Even after he said forever...

"(Y/n), dear. Wake up." You flutter your eyes open to see Alois' face up to yours. You slightly blush, as you feel his breath upon your lips. You get up to get a white dress fitted. You tried on poofy dresses, cupcake dresses, princess dresses, even form fitting dresses. You wanted to try on one more dress before you left. You slipped on a form fitting mermaid style dress, with a sweetheart neckline and strapless. The neckline was encrested with clear, glass-like gems and jewels. It showed off your natural curves and beauty, without making you look pudgy. The dress was a little too big on the sides so you and Alois paid for the dress and decided to have the tailor, Nina take in the sides of the dress a bit. "Are you sure this is the dress you want?" Hanna asked, slightly annoyed in tone. "Yes. It is." You answered with a smile. You could tell Hanna and Claude didn't want you at the manor. They both seemed to want Alois for themselves. And that bugged you.

When you got back to the Trancy manor, you saw Claude by the door. You looked to him and asked how he was doing. He glared at you for a moment. "The young highness won't be back until later. He has business to do with the Phantomhives." He looked a bit peeved at something. "Why aren't you with him?" You asked out of pure curiosity. Claude stood there silently. "He'll be back soon, he's on business right now. He also ordered me and Hanna to begin referring to you as Lady Trancy or Mrs. Trancy, Which ever you prefer." Claude stood there as not to make a move. "I suppose it doesn't matter much. Call me what you like." You answered in a non-chalant tone. Indicating that you wanted to go inside. Claude didn't make a motion to move. You looked up to him puzzled. "I don't plan on letting you in, Lady Trancy. Or at least, mot until you reveal your true intentions." He said in a commanding tone, blocking the door. He then ordered Hanna and the triplets to keep you from being able to escape the other way and run for it. "What intentions?" You questioned him cautiously. Hanna chimed in from behind you. "Your part demon, remember?" She was using a mysterious and questioning tone. "Yeah, but I'm part human too, right? And so are you guys!" You tried to get through to the door. Claude pushed you back. The triplets all whispered to each other. "We're all pure bred demons..." Claude corrected you. "We don't know if your trying to take our master's soul, (y/n)... But I'll tell you right now, you won't get to far away from here alive if you do." They finished before finally letting you in.

You didn't want to tell this to Alois yet and ruin his relationship with them OR you. When you got in, the triplets went off back to their work in the garden. Alois slowly pulled up in the carriage, being driven by Sebastian Michaelis. Both Alois and Ciel were sitting in the back seat as they were dropping him off. You were hoy to see he was back. Things were getting hostile between the servants. "Alois, I'm so glad you got back! I was getting worried!" You burst out as you ran up to him. "I love you, (y/ n), I'll always come back to you." Alois smiled to you. You smiled back sweetly. "So what dress did you pick out?" Alois wondered out loud. "You know that's bad luck for the wedding!" You teased. You guys went inside for dinner before bed. At dinner, Claude seemed extremely hostile towards you. But you kept going, Alois loved you and you loved him. That's all that really mattered. But you still couldn't help but wonder, 'What did Claude and Hanna mean when they asked if you wanted Alois' soul?'


End file.
